The Truth Shall Set You Free
by A11y50n
Summary: Steve and Danny find out the truth about Catherine leaving.
1. Chapter 1

The Truth Shall Set You Free

Danny blindly reached for his phone. He only got to sleep a few hours ago after a really long and brutal case. He was having a really nice dream, Gabby was telling him he was going to be a father again then he heard the constant ringing. Grace had set a certain song for her ohana so he knew exactly who was phoning before he looked at the screen or answered. The fact that it was the standard ringtone told Danny that either Grace didn't know this person, it could be a total stranger, or they didn't rate a special song of their own. When he swiped the screen and put it to his ear, he was still confused.

"Danny? Danny! You and Steve need to get to Mount Sinai Hospital asap."

"Who is this?" Danny asked still with a sleep induced voice

"Danny! Do you understand me? You and Steve need to get to Mount Sinai."

"Joe? Joe is that you? Why did you phone me? Why not tell Steve yourself?"

"DANNY! YOU TWO NEED TO GET TO THE HOSPITAL ASAP! Room 408. Do you understand?"

"Yeah!" replied a more alert Danny

"If I contacted Steve he would probably have ignored it and he would regret it for the rest of his life. Please promise me you will do your best to get him there and you will stay with him, he'll need you…"

"Joe, what are you not telling me?"

"Asap Danny!"

Danny stared at his phone.

"You're sure he didn't say why we had to come here?"

"For the tenth time no Steve! I told you everything I know. I have repeated word for word the whole conversation several times for you! Why you couldn't record it and play it back after the first time I do not know!"

"I can't believe he contacted you instead of coming straight to me…"

"C'mon babe, even I know why he did that. You two haven't had the best track record for the past five years and I'm pretty sure he was right about the fact that you would have ignored him if he did come directly to you."

Danny watched as Steve huffed.

"maybe."

"Look, he knew I would come with you, he was really adamant that it was the two of us. I for one am going to take that advice. He sounded genuinely sincere."

"Fine, let's get this over with. What room was it again?"

"408."

"It must be the next room. C'mon let's get this over with so we can get back home!"

"You just don't want to miss Grace's swim meet!"

"Well she's trained hard for it and she was a little nervous about it."

Both men moved to the designated room. Steve pushed the door open and stepped into the room followed by Danny. They didn't really make it much further into the room and the sight that met them shocked them.

There lying on the bed covered from head to toe in black and blue bruises was Catherine.

It may have been a few minutes later when one of them decided to speak.

"Did you know about this?" Whispered Steve

There was no answer and Steve turned to see his brother with tears in his eyes and one slip and roll down his cheek. He knew Danny lost any respect for Cath after she left the last time not that he said anything but he knew his brother well. The fact that his best friend was in tears for a woman he didn't particularly like anymore showed how compassionate he was.

"No I swear Steve. I had no idea but I understand why Joe insisted it should be the both of us that came."


	2. Chapter 2 The Truth

Chapter 2

Steve and Danny arrived at the Holiday Inn ten minutes after leaving the hospital. They had no jurisdiction there so could not persuade the medical staff to let them stay after visiting hours. Steve stopped just inside their room and only moved because Danny didn't realise Steve had stopped so kept on walking and bumped into his partner.

"What's up? Why'd you stop?"

Steve moved to the side and kept his gaze on the night table between the beds. Danny followed Steve's gaze and was shocked to see a small tape recorder standing on the table. They looked at each other and Danny shrugged his shoulders but made no move to listen to the tape.

"I'm assuming it's from Joe."

Steve huffed but after dropping his bag on the closest bed grabbed the tape recorder and after a look at Danny pressed play.

 _There was a knock on a door._

" _Joe, why did I have to come here? What was so important you had to see me?"_

Steve and Danny looked at each other as they both recognised Cath's voice.

" _Seriously? You have to ask me that question? You know why I wanted to speak to you!"_

" _I don't have time for this…"_

" _You will make time! You don't need to go on that mission next week…."_

" _Of course I have to…."_

" _Catherine, it's a suicide mission and you know it! Doris is dead, you don't have to go through with it. You can go back to…"_

" _I can't go back to Hawaii, Steve's happy now, I'm not going to ruin his life…"_

" _What makes you think Steve's happy? You know you two have always been meant for each other…"_

" _Grace!"_

" _What about Grace?"_

" _She told me he was happy…"_

" _That doesn't mean…"_

" _We email each other regularly…."_

Steve paused the tape and looked at Danny at this piece of information but Danny refused to look him in the eye so he pressed play.

"… _at first she would tell me Steve is fine then she stopped mentioning him, she would talk about the team, 'the team is fine', 'the team is doing well', 'five-0 had a tough case but they're all ok'…and so on. Grace stopped telling me specific things, it was more general unless it was about her."_

" _That doesn't change the fact that your next mission is a suicide one. Don't go. Steve's mother…."_

" _DON'TCALL HER THAT! As far as I'm concerned his mom died when he was a teenager! I don't know what or who came back with him a few years ago but it wasn't his mother!"_

" _Cath…."_

" _Seriously you still can't see it after all this time? After all she's done to you? Really?"_

" _What are you talking about?"_

" _Oh my. I thought you would have figured it out by now! Doris! Doris cost you your son! You were Steve's second father for as long as I could remember, as far as I was concerned you were his dad but now he barely trusts you and why is that? Hmmm? Let me tell you, Doris! She came between you two. You would think she would be happy that her son had someone who cared for him but she let you get deeper and deeper and didn't, not once, not even once, explain to Steve that she was the one that told you to lie to him. She didn't try and help mend your relationship, so you lost your son!"_

" _It wasn't like that."_

" _Keep telling yourself that! I'm just as stupid! It's bad enough I lied to Steve, we both know that's one thing he can't stand, I wonder why? Anyway the fact that I lied to him even though I was helping his mom, which I know was my choice, granted my stupid choice but still, did Doris defend me after? Did she try and sort things out? Granted, Steve wouldn't have listened anyway but she didn't even try. It was like she was happy to cause 'issues'!_

" _Don't you think you're overreacting?"_

" _Really? You think I'm overreacting? I'm in this position because of Doris! I had to help Najib, I knew what risk I was taking, Steve understood. I was prepared to die, I almost did then lo and behold we were saved at the last minute. I was shocked to see Doris there helping me but I was so grateful. I thought that would be it, more fool me! She explained that she had to call in a lot of favours to get me out of Afghanistan. She then told me she needed assistance with a mission. She didn't come right out and say it but she implied that I should pay her back, I was going to say yes because I did owe her but before I could she told me it could either be me or Steve. She was basically telling me that she was going to get 'paid' either way. That was the moment I realised that I couldn't trust her. I could have gone to Steve and told him everything and he would have told Doris where to go but I didn't want to be responsible for ruining their relationship plus I didn't want to be_ _ **that**_ _person! She made it clear that the assignment could take a couple of weeks to months. I couldn't and wouldn't ask Steve to take my place. We both know he would have but why should he? He's happy he's got his family, a true family that care about him and he loves five-0! I couldn't ask him to take unlimited time off. So I did the assignment. And surprise, surprise there was another assignment that had to be completed before I could go back to Hawaii. Doris kept on coming up with excuses why I had to take another assignment, each time using Steve. She knew I wouldn't get Steve involved because he was happy protecting the islands. It was as if she didn't want him to be happy. Then I was in too deep."_

" _He would understand."_

" _Really? So let's say he's unattached and I just happen to bump into him and there's still something between us, do you really expect me to lie him about all of this?"_

" _No."_

" _So what do you think his reaction will be? Will he open his arms wide for me?"_

" _No."_

" _Exactly! There is no way Steve would want me back after all of this and who can blame him? I lied to him again!"_

" _If you tell him the truth…."_

" _And ruin the last memories of his so called mother? I can't and won't do that to him. He deserves to have some nice memories of her even though everyone else knows they're false."_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _Do you really think that all those people at the funeral were for Doris? No way! They were there for Steve. If there was two people there for Doris that would be two too many! I mean how can you still defend her? It's bad enough what she did to you and me but how can you forgive what she did to Danny?"_

" _She couldn't help him!"_

" _That's bullshit! All the connections she has, she managed to keep Steve from being extradited but she couldn't do the same for Danny? She let him be taken, she didn't even think of Grace, why would she? You know what would have happened to Steve if Danny didn't come back, he wouldn't be in the reserves anymore. I wonder if that was her endgame? Don't you think it's strange that the closest people to Steve kept on 'betraying' him, you, me; and Danny was taken? Danny would be the only one that would tell Steve what was going on and stuff it if Steve told Doris to leave but us two nooooo, we're too concerned about their relationship that we don't even see what Doris is doing until it's too late, well some of us anyway!"_

" _Ok, let's say you're right so why go through with the mission next week. She hasn't got anything over you anymore, she's dead!"_

" _Good riddance to bad rubbish is all I can say! Thank goodness for small mercies that she left Mary and Joan alone. I gave my word I would do it and I don't go back on my word, plus there are others who are depending on me. This will be my last assignment for the CIA!"_

" _One way or another!"_

" _We all take risks in our jobs."_

" _Steve will not be happy to hear…."_

" _Don't you dear tell him! He's happy Joe, I can't be the one to ruin that for him. Let him be happy. We both know he deserves it. I'll always have my memories, its more than some people have. Bye Joe. Keep looking out for Steve."_

" _I tried Steve, I tried to get Catherine to stay. I'm sorry son."_

Steve stopped the tape and looked at Danny.

"Did you have any idea that Doris had an ulterior motive?"

"Are you asking me if I had concrete evidence? No! If you're asking me if I had a feeling, then yeah, there was something that wasn't right. I couldn't put my finger on it but there was something."

"Did you know about Catherine?"

Danny held up his hands in a surrender pose.

"Hey man, of course not. I thought it was weird that all of a sudden as soon as your mom comes back you and Cath have these issues but I honestly had no idea that Doris was the reason why she left. I would have told you if I knew."

"She would rather die… than…. come and see me …"

"Steve, did you not hear her? She thought, wrongly granted, that you're with someone. She didn't want to spoil that relationship…"

"What relationship? There hasn't been anyone since Cath!"

"Steve, Grace doesn't know that. She thinks there is someone or many someones. I didn't tell her anything and I'm sure you didn't want to have _**that**_ conversation with her so she assumed wrongly which is why Catherine had the wrong idea. But you're missing the big picture, Cath still loves you, never stopped. You're it for her. How can you miss that? You have to concentrate on Cath getting better. You two can sort anything out. Or was Cath right?"

At Steve's confused look.

"Are you never going to forgive her because she lied to you because your mom manipulated her?"


	3. Chapter 3 - Grace

A/N: The references to the 'Roller Derby' episode may not be accurate but hopefully it works for this chapter.

Chapter 3

…" _We all take risks in our jobs."_

" _Steve will not be happy to hear…."_

" _Don't you dear tell him! He's happy Joe, I can't be the one to ruin that for him. Let him be happy. We both know he deserves it. I'll always have my memories, its more than some people have. Bye Joe. Keep looking out for Steve."…_

Danny opened the door to hear the last part of the tape again.

"So how many times have you listened to that?"

Danny asked as he closed their door. He went out for some food he'd only been gone for 40 minutes.

"A couple."

"As in 2, hundred or thousand? What am I saying? I wasn't gone that long for you to listen to it a couple of thousand times! Here I got us some burgers and fries."

"Thanks."

They ate in silence for the first couple of minutes until Danny spoke.

"So are you going to answer me?"

"Huh? When did you ask a question?" asked a puzzled Steve

"Before I left to get our meal! Would you forgive Cath for lying to you even though it was Doris that manipulated her?"

"I … I don't know. I know I can be a little …stubborn…"

"HAH! Understatement of the year, no century!"

"….as I was saying, I know I can be stubborn but eventually I would have come around…"

"But?"

"But I think it would have been too late. I think Cath would have walked before I thought clearly."

"Why?"

"Well…like you said, we never had any issues when we were together and all of a sudden we had some. It was weird. I trust, trusted Cath implicitly but then things started to go wrong and I wasn't thinking clearly. I wasn't thinking that there may be a reason for her to do what she did. I didn't even see the link between her and Doris! Cath would have thought that I would never forgive her. I remember the roller derby case, when I heard the shots fired, my one thought was of Cath and that I hoped she was fine but when we found them in the office I couldn't tell her what I thought. I wanted to make sure she was fine. I wanted to kiss her right there and then but something held me back and she took that to mean I didn't care anymore. You know I'm not good with words but I saw her look away from me when I didn't check to see if she was fine, I think I just asked her if she was ok as if she was just a random person instead of the woman I'd been in love with for all of my adult life! She stayed at her place that night and the following couple of nights. When I found her after the funeral, she was just staring at the water. She didn't even realise I was there until I was right next to her. She had tears running down her cheeks, you have to realise Cath doesn't cry at the drop of a hat…"

Steve looked at Danny and Danny nodded for him to carry on.

"…She thought I was there to 'officially' end things. She was so shocked when she realised that was the farthest thing from my mind."

Steve though back to that day.

 _He walked up to her and cradled her face and kissed her with all his heart and rested his forehead on hers. He tried to convey his feelings without words and he thought it worked. They went back to her place where he showed her numerous times how much he loved her. At one point Doris phoned and thankfully she didn't interrupt anything, they were just relaxing after their latest lovemaking._

" _Steve when are you coming home?"_

" _When you get your own place. The house is not big enough for the both of us."_

" _Is this your idea?"_

" _Gracie said something to me this morning that put everything into perspective…"_

" _What did 'princess Grace' say?" Doris asked with a sarcastic tone_

 _Steve had a huge smile on his face when he heard this. This was just more proof that what Grace said was true and he laughed out loud and felt so relieved. All was right in his world, he was with Cath and he knew who loved him. Cath looked at him with a question in her eyes and he looked at her when he answered his mom._

" _Grace thought it was weird that I knew Cath for longer than I knew you! Out of the mouths of babes don't you think Doris? If you want to stay in the house, fine, I'll find another place and come and pick up my stuff soon…"_

 _There was silence on the other end of the phone for a few seconds._

" _No, this is your home now; I'll find a place to stay…"_

" _Let me know when you have otherwise I'll be at Cath's!"_

 _Steve hung up after that, he could still remember the look on Cath's face when he repeated what Grace said, the shock then the smile that appeared made him smile._

" _When Grace said that to me, I doubt very much if Danny mentioned any of this to her, it was as if she was trying to tell me something and her simple words made things clear for me. Not once, not once have I ever had to question or doubt you. You have known me longer than my so called mother and I'm sorry that I let her come between us. I mean did you just hear her, 'Princess Grace' what was that about?"_

" _I have no idea."_

"Steve? Steve? STEVEN!"

"Huh?"

"Where did you go? You had a faraway look on your face."

"I was just remembering something. So are you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?" asked a perplexed Danny

"Why Gracie thinks I'm seeing someone or 'many someones' as you mentioned earlier."

"Weeeeeellllllllll…"

"Just spit it out!"

"Fine! Remember when she came to you so you could help her with Trigonometry?"

Steve nodded his head.

"Well I dropped her off on Saturday morning and there are not enough thanks in the world for you helping her with her Math and Chemistry! Seriously, I can help with English, History and Spanish but Math and Chemistry, no, all those letters and numbers just baffle me! Anyway I dropped her off and I watched as she knocked on the door and walked in so I thought everything was fine and left. The rest is what she told me."

Steve nodded for him to carry on.

"Well apparently after she hugged you hello she saw your lady friend walking down the stairs and she was putting her top on as she was coming down the stairs. She introduced herself to Grace and Grace was polite then she …"

"She left to go and get a drink. I thought it was weird, Grace never behaved like that before, she was polite but too polite not the friendly girl we all know and love…"

"Anyway when she went to the kitchen she texted me to come and pick her up in an hour. I thought it was weird but didn't question her. I picked her up and seriously as soon as she was in the car she was crying, not full on sobbing but tears rolling down her cheeks. I remember you looking confused because you were surprised to see me."

"Yeah, she was supposed to stay for the whole afternoon, we were going to go through the Math then swim for a while and bake a cake then next thing I knew she was hugging me bye and she was out the door!"

"Well like I said she was in tears as soon as she was in the car. I tried to ask her what was wrong but she just shook her head. She went to her room and sobbed. I mean gut wrenching sobs and I couldn't take it so I called you…"

"I remember."

" _STEVEN, what the hell?"_

" _Huh?"_

" _What happened to Grace?"_

" _I don't know, she was supposed to stay for a few hours, she was so excited when I talked to her a couple of days before but then you turned up and she left. I'm still confused."_

" _She's in her room sobbing. What made her cry?"_

" _I have no idea. Do you think it's … you know…"_

" _What do I know?"_

" _You know a 'lady issue'!"_

" _What?"_

" _Maybe it's her time of the month?"_

" _No Steven, Grace doesn't act like that, thankfully, she eats a whole load of chocolate and watches romantic comedies, plus she's not due for another couple of weeks…"_

" _Ok I really didn't need to know that!"_

" _Oh please, I've seen you buy her favourite chocolates when she's going to be at your place and you don't eat those ones!"_

" _I don't know what you mean…"_

" _Yeah, keep telling yourself that! I think it's safe to say that if she ever found out we know when she's going to have her period she'd be embarrassed."_

" _Can we please stop talking about her periods? Please?"_

" _Tell me what happened. Exactly!"_

" _Okay, I heard the knock on the door and as I was going to answer it she already had it opened and was in the living room. She hugged me then she saw Trixie, coming down the stairs and she was straitening her clothes. Trixie introduced herself and Grace replied then she went to get a drink…"_

" _Oh Steve!"_

" _What?!"_

" _I think she realised in the most awful way that Cath isn't coming back!"_

" _Huh? She knew Cath wasn't coming back."_

" _Yeah but I think she always hoped and when she saw your friend…"_

" _Danny nothing happened, I slept on the couch. It didn't feel right. So Gracie thinks I was cheating on Cath?"_

" _No, she knows you would never do that, but I think she thought you would still be together even though Cath talked to her about leaving…"_

" _But…"_

" _Look I have to talk to Grace. I'll talk to you later ok?"_

 _Danny walked into his daughter's bedroom and she was still sobbing. He hugged her and she settled herself into his lap. She was getting too big for this but she was really upset._

" _Monkey, you know they are not together anymore. Your Uncle Steve wasn't cheating…"_

" _Danno I know Uncle Steve would never cheat but I just hoped that he and Aunt Cath would get back together. I just thought that he would wait for her, they always wait for each other. I think it's really romantic but when I saw that lady I realised that they're never going to get married and have kids. They are perfect for each other, why can't they see it?"_

" _Relationships are complicated, you know that. Your mom and I thought we would be together forever but that didn't work out and she's happier with Stan…"_

" _Danno, you know they love each other. I just always thought she would officially be my aunt one day. It was just a shock to see someone else there."_

" _You really freaked your Uncle Steve out; he was looking forward to spending the day with you!"_

" _Does he hate me now?"_

" _Why would he hate you? He was confused that you left early. He thinks you think he was cheating…"_

" _Oh of course Uncle Steve would never cheat. I need to see him. Can you take me back?"_

 _Danny watched as his daughter hugged her Uncle._

" _I'm sorry I left early Uncle Steve. It was a shock to see a friend of yours here. I just kept on hoping Aunt Cath would come back one day even though she told me that she wouldn't be back for a while. I was just being a little girl. I just want you to be happy, you should be happy!"_

 _Later that night…_

" _So Uncle Steve what's your favourite colour? What's your idea of a good date? What do you like to do with your free time?"_

" _Er Gracie what's with all the questions?"_

 _Steve looked to Danny who shrugged his shoulders in confusion._

" _Well, if you're looking for girlfriend, the internet is the way to go. We need to complete a profile for you then you can go on dates…"_

" _WHOA! WHOA! Gracie, that's er really thoughtful and everything but I think um I think the internet is not for me at least not for this, right Danny? DANNY?!"_

 _Danny was trying hard not to laugh but was failing._

"Yeah, thanks for your help with that!"

"C'mon, it was sweet, Grace wanted you to be happy, she had a profile picture ready and everything. Talk about her being in mission mode. She wanted you to be with someone and she was determined that you would find someone! Did you not realise that whenever she came to your place she would phone you about 10 minutes before she arrived and wait until you opened the door?"

"Now that you mention it, she was giving me time in case I had …"

"Yep, she wanted to give you advance warning so you wouldn't be surprised by her walking in on something!"

"Yeah but there hasn't been anyone since Cath. I thought I was ready with Trixie but that …didn't happen so I never bothered trying again. I thought she'd know that!"

"How?"

"What do you mean how, didn't you tell her…"

"Are you crazy? I am not talking to my teenage daughter about your sex life. Are you willing to have that conversation?"

"HELL NO!"

"Exactly!"

"Anyway, the emails?"

"Yeah, about a month later I had to use her laptop as mine wasn't working and she left her emails open and I saw that she and Cath were emailing a couple of times a month. I asked her about it and she thought it was ok. I did reassure her it was but the fact that she didn't mention it to me was weird until she explained she didn't want to upset either you or me so she kept it quiet even though Cath was under the impression that I knew and Grace lied to her about that. I assume Grace thought you had 'friends' stay over regularly so she thought it was best not to mention anything to Catherine."

"I told you there hasn't been anyone since Cath. Did you read any…"

"No, I wanted to but I really don't want to be _**that**_ person. After that Grace told me every time when she received an email from Cath. She didn't give me details but just told me that she was fine. I think she felt as if she was in some way betraying you from being in contact with her…"

"That's silly! Cath loves Gracie!"

"I know and I told Grace that, she was relieved after I assured her I didn't mind and I knew you wouldn't either that she and Cath were in contact."

"Of course not!"

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to bring her back to Hawaii! I still love her and I always will. She may not feel the same way about me though after everything that's happened. At the very least I'll be her friend. I hope she can forgive me. I didn't even think that there was something else going on. If I told her I was going to wait like we usually did then I wouldn't be worried but I don't know how she will react when she wakes up!"


End file.
